The all loving Sky
by TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: It's a twin fic. I can't give good summary, but I'll try. Basically it involves some shenanigans with memories, parallel universe/world and what not. There will be no FEM people and twin is the younger brother. There might be some yoai, but I'm not to sure. If anything really super-duper fluffy friendship. All my stories are rated T since I don't trust myself. Discontinued! Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**I seriously need to finish reading the manga. It's a must, but this is kinda after the rainbow arc. I do know the gist of it though. You'll get what I mean soon enough. And I need to stop starting stories I might never finish.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter one**_

Tripping down an alleyway, a young boy narrowly escaped from his demise. Or at least what he thought would be, but what he goes through it might as well. Though he wasn't in the clear yet. Suddenly shouts were heard and the boy stilled his breath, and hoped with all his heart that they won't find him.

"Where is he?!" An angry shout came from another boy, only a year or two older than the chaseie.

"Does it look like I know?!" Another boy exclaimed.

"Come on guys we can get him tomorrow. And make it even worse." One could hear the sickening grin on the third boy's face. Chuckles came from all three while their pray hid right around the corner. If one hasn't noticed yet, the three boys were young, teenaged delinquents.

"Let's just hope that the idiot won't tattle to his brother. Guy's a demon!" The second one complained.

"Well he isn't as bad as our perfect. Now that's a demon if I've ever seen one!" The first grumbled. Again, the third boy chuckled.

"If Dame-Tsuna knows what's good for him he won't tell anybody." With that, they all walked away from the boy's hiding spot, laughing. Once he was sure they left, the boy slowly came out from his spot behind the wall. He had a feminine frame, big, messy, brown hair, wide brown eyes, a slightly chubby face, and was short. This, was 'Dame-Tsuna'. And those, were only a few of his many bullies.

"I need to get home." He whispered to himself. Then he started his long trek back home.

* * *

"Tsuna! What took you so long!" Shouted his younger twin brother, Ieyasu. They were identical, but the only real difference on appearance is how they held themselves. Ieyasu held himself with pride and thus is good in a wide verity of subjects, and (unsurprisingly) popular. The only real down side is how _protective_ he is to his older twin, and how he has little to no friends. But this, apparently, made him all the more attractive to the female portion of his school. With Tsunayoshi... To simply put it he is down right clumsy. He tends to get bad grades and is not very good at sports. Thus the nick-name 'Dame-Tsuna' (or 'No-Good-Tsuna' or even 'Useless-Tsuna'). Not only because of his bad reputation of being the single most clumsiest person in probable the whole entirety of the town of Namimori, but he was most likely weakest link of Namimori Middle School. Now, because of these reasons (and probably many more) are why he is being bullied. Luckily (or not depending on how you look at it) Tsuna's younger brother tends to get into the scene before anything gets serious or before anything happens at all!

"I-I'm f-fine Ieya-kun. I-I j-just got l-lost on the w-way is all." Tsuna slightly studded. He was tired from all that running. The only good thing that came out of it was that he was all that exercising. An no. He was _not_ going to tell his brother what happened. Who knows what would be in his future? Besides, he didn't want to worry his brother.

"Look, t-tell mom that I'm going to bed o-okay? I just want to sleep." Tsuna did his best to escape the over protective younger brother. A long hard stare, but finally, a nod.

"Okay... If you say so... I'll leave you a plate for whenever you get hungry okay?" Tsuna couldn't help but smile at this.

"Thank you Ieya-kun." Tsuna went upstairs and into his room. He put on his pajamas and once his body hit his bed, he was stone cold to the world.

* * *

 _"Ciaossu." A little baby wearing a suit and fedora with a chameleon on top was in front of his house. He claimed to be his new home tutor, but he didn't believe him. What he didn't know was that from that moment on, his life changed forever..._

* * *

 ** _It all happened after he came here... Of course sometimes he irks me, and I don't always think he's right... But it's thanks to him that I've changed... That's for sure... He appeared before me all of a sudden... An angel without wings... Well maybe that's praising him a bit too much... Yes, my teacher and my partner..._ Reborn...**

* * *

Gasping for air, the brunette jolted awake. What? What happened? Where's Reborn? Lambo? I-pin? Fuuta? Bianchi? What? His head started to pound. Groaning, he gabbed his head and didn't noticed he fell to the ground with a thump. He didn't notice the pounding of the feet against the floor, nor the sound of his door slamming open. His headache started to lessen, and he began to open his eyes. Wha? Who? Who was this person in front of him? Why did he look exactly like him? That was when all of his memories came back. Oh. _Oh_. This was his younger twin brother. Ieyasu. Wait then that means... Tears immediately ran down his face. It was all a dream. Oh god. No! Please no! He. He... Tsuna broke down crying. It was all a god damned lie! Created by his stupid mind! It was all too good to be true. Even if he became a mafia boss, it was the best thing to ever happened to him.

"Tsuna! Tsuna what's wrong?!" Ieyasu asked worriedly. Oh god what happened to his brother? What kind of nightmare did this to him? Was it bullies. Damned it all! He couldn't do anything!

"I-I-Ieya-k-k-k-kun." It was short of a miracle that Ieyasu was able to understand Tsuna, but they are twins and twins are known to know what the other says. But whatever Tsuna was going to say next was never told for he cried even harder. It was the most wonderful thing, and yet it was ripped away from him... If only he could've stayed asleep... And stay in such a place... Where he had friends... And the best part was (and he felt horrible for feeling/thinking this) was that there was no Ieyasu to chase them away...

* * *

 **Okay end of that! Wow, that was sad. And yes it's a twin fic. What can I say? I'm addicted to having Tsuna have a twin bro. Oh, but don't worry, Tsuna's not the only one in the feels boat of holy-shit-what-was-that-it-was-glorious-why-the-fuck-did-it-have-to-be-a-god-dammed-dream-seriously-holy-fuck-what-the-fuck-why-can't-it-be-real-shit. Oh and that bold thing is from the last two pages of the manga though I did add the Reborn part. And just to let you know that Tsuna saw everything from the manga. I didn't want to write it all, but I made it so you saw the beginning and the ending of the dream. I know it's a bit unrealistic, but come on! You know how weird dreams can be!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was _not_ expecting that. Okay. Wow. Uh, fair warning, the younger twin is a _bit_ uh, over protective. *coughs into hand* Yeah.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter two**_

Tsuna has probably never felt as horrible as he did then. It was a Wednesday and he needed to go to school. He didn't want to go because then he had to confront (or just probably see in general) all those people in his dream. He was afraid that his heart couldn't take it, but then he remembered the bullies and also the fact that he couldn't hide in his house forever. (Though Ieyasu would most likely love the idea and whole heartily agree.)

"Are you sure you can go to school?" Ieya-kun asked. The twins were already finishing up their breakfast and (obviously) the younger of the two was worried for the elder.

"You could always stay home." Translation: Don't leave the house. Usually Ieyasu always offers Tsuna to stay back (the excuses tend to be something simple like "Mom might need some help cleaning" or "Mom could use a helper when shopping". But from time to time they'll be extreme like "What if some psycho tries to blow up the school?" or even "Hibari might finally snap and kill everyone" (the last one is actually more likely to happen than the blowing up one)), but today he was a bit more persistent.

"Oh!" Apparently their conversation finally got their mother's attention.

"I just remembered! I got you two a home tutor!"... What.

"M-Mom! You can't be serious!" Ieya-kun rejected this idea. Tsuna... Well, he was in shock.

 _'I-it can't be... Today is the day Reborn comes! I-impossible! I-it was all just a dream! W-wait. Calm down. This this must just be a coincidence! Yeah!'_ While Tsuna was trying to calm himself down, Ieyasu was trying to convince their mom to cancel the whole thing.

"It could be a scam!" Nana, of course, laughed at him.

"Silly Ieya-kun! Always so paranoid!" Obviously he was loosing.

"But mom! We don't need a tutor!" After he said this their mother gave him a bittersweet smile and softened eyes.

"Well, you don't but Tsu-kun defiantly does. I know that you don't like it if you two don't do the same thing. And I _know_ how you feel for him, but I'm worried about his future Ieya-kun." Ieyasu took a sharp intake of breath. Oh their mother just knew how he felt about his older twin. Her smile and eyes then became more happy.

"Besides! You could always use some extra help just in case! He might even help you if you get stuck!" She continued while clapping her hands together. Just then the bell rung. Tsuna's head shot up and yelled "I'll get it!" Scrambling to the door, Tsuna ignored his brother's stare. Gently opening the door, he wasn't sure who or what he expected.

Standing there, tall, dark (menacing), and proud, was a man wearing a suit, fedora with a chameleon on it, a (possibly) fake yellow pacifier, and curly sideburns. It was that one man who taught him those two lessons when he fought his dad! But why in the world was he wearing Reborn's pacifier?

"Chaos. You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna snapped out of his daze and closed his mouth.

"H-hai. C-come in." He shakily motioned the guest inside. The man smirked while moving towards the kitchen. It was there that Nana and Ieyasu were still talking. I.e. Ieyasu still trying to convince that no, nether of them need a tutor and that he could help Tsuna out.

"Chaos. I am Reborn, your new tutor." Said the man. Tsuna stiffed a gasp. This. This man. Why didn't he see it? This man was, no, is Reborn's true form! How could he not see it?

"You?!" Ieyasu pointed at him. Impossible! Why in the world would their tutor look like a hit man?!

"Yes, and you must be Sawada Ieyasu." His smirk looked like it got bigger. Oh Reborn was going to have fun with this one.

"You're name is Reborn? Such an interesting name! I'm Sawada Nana, the one who contacted you! You can call me mama!" Nana said with a bright smile. Reborn nodded.

"Yes, is it alright if I talk to your sons in one of their rooms?" It sounded like a question, but Tsuna knew it was a demand.

"Un! You can always go into Tsu-kun's room!" Oh, god. Ieya-kun is not going to appreciate that. Reborn turned to look at the meek tuna, expecting. Gulping, Tsuna gave a small nod, and led the two into his room. Reborn sat at the table while the twins at the opposite end.

"I must let you know, that tutoring is not my real line of work." Oh god. Tsuna's face paled. This. This is _very_ similar to his dream.

"I'm truly an assassin, a hit man if you will." Oh god, oh god, oh god!

"The real reason I'm here is to make one of you into a mafia boss." Tsuna felt faint. Suddenly laughter filled the room and Reborn's smirk fell. Of course it was the younger one. At least the older looked like he had some sense by being weary.

"T-that's rich! Hahahah! There's no way we're going to be a mafia boss." Ieya-kun was slapping his hand on the table.

"I-Ieya-kun!" Just hearing his name being called by his nii-San calmed the laughter into chuckles, but when he saw the face of Tsuna, he stopped entirely.

"You believe him."

"Y-yes." Ieyasu sighed and looked at their 'tutor' with a boredom expression.

"So why us? Aren't there any other candidates?" He asked. Their 'tutor' moved his hat so they wouldn't see his eyes. These two were interesting, and he wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

"Yes, well they're all dead. You see, the ninth's three sons had all died, but it came to his decision that one of you would become the next boss of Vongola." Tsuna felt faint again. This is almost exactly the same as that dream!

"As you see," a pice of paper as put onto the table, "you two are the direct decedents of Giotto, Vongola Primo. Or as you say it, the First of Vongola." There was a moment of silence. The elder twin's mind went into overdrive. If his life became anything like his dream, then Ieyasu could get hurt! He never wanted to become a boss, but he was changed for the better and gained friends! Besides he became strong enough to protect the ones he loves. He wanted to become that strong again. He doesn't want be Dame-Tsuna forever.

"I-I'll do it." Tsuna finally decided. Saying this gained shock on the other two occupants of the room. Ieyasu recovered and grabbed his brother's shoulders.

"Tsuna. I love you but I can't let you do this!" He nearly yelled.

"I-Ieyasu. L-let me explain!" Tsuna started.

"I-I..." He took a deep breath then continued with a strong resolve.

"I want to get stronger. Think about it. Either way one of us is going to be connected with the mafia, and we're going to be targeted. What if you become the boss and can't protect me? What if I become boss and I can't protect you? Besides, I want at least one of us to be strong enough to protect mom. I don't want you two get hurt. So please! Please Reborn! Train both of us so we can protect ourselves and mom from danger!" He took himself out of his brother's grasp and bowed to the hit man. He could feel the frown his twin was giving him.

"Tsuna. Why? Why do you believe him? You barely know him! He could be lying!" He demanded. Tsuna looked up and stared into his brother's eyes.

"No. I know he's telling the truth. I trust him." Ieyasu held his breath. This boy. This boy was so sure about this. Reborn observed the exchange. He wasn't told about how Tsuna was this excepting. This might be difficult... For any other person. He's Reborn, the world's greatest hit man alive.

"Deal. I'll train you both, but there must be one boss for the Vongola. When I'm though with you, we'll see who is the best fit to become the Vongola Decimo." At the end of his small speech, he smirked. He truly will have fun tour-tutoring his new students. Tsuna felt a shiver down his spine. It felt as if he made a deal with the devil.

"*snort* Fine... I still don't trust you though." Ieyasu finally said, glaring at their new tutor.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand scene! How about that?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsuna is NOT an Arcobaleno! And no, I don't have a beta. PM me if you wanna be mine since I really need one. And latter on in the story, the reason will be given out.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter three**_

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Tsuna suddenly realized with a start. He didn't wanted to be bitten to death! He scrambled up to get all of his equipment, and grabbed his brother's hand. He ran down stairs (without tripping what a miracle) and quickly said good bye to their mother.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! We're not going to be late!" Ieyasu tried to rationalize. Finally, Tsuna screeched to a stop.

"Oh! Haha. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. Ieyasu sighed, but smiled all the same.

"I'm just lucky that I already have my stuff!" Ieya-kun said teasingly.

"You do run fast Dame-Tsuna."

"HAIIII! R-Reborn!" The twins quickly turned to see their tutor right behind them.

"You! How arn't you breathing heavily?!" Ieyasu demaned. It seems that he still didn't believe the whole hit man thing.

"Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna whipped his head to the voice. It was Kyoko-chan!

"K-Kyoko-chan! What are you doing here?" He tried not to sound so... So... Skittish. Kyoko was one of the people in the dream he had, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for this. But... Why did she looked so concerned?

"A-ano. May I talk to you? Privitly?" Everything about her screamed worry. Tsuna felt himself relax, hopping that this might help her.

"Sure." The two didn't see the sharpening of Ieyasu's eyes, but Reborn did. The two teens went a distance away before they were sure no one would listen in.

"This might sound weird but..." Kyoko began.

"But?" He pushed. Maybe... Maybe she went though something similar last night?

"I... I had this dream last night... And Onii-San had something similar too. You... You wouldn't happen to have a strange dream last night too?" His breath hitched.

"Did we go into the future at some point? With, with a girl named Haru? A-and a little girl named I-Pin? And Lambo? Chrome? Yamamoto? Hibari? Onii-San? Gokudera? An-and Reborn?" He asked in anticipation, names flowing out of his mouth. Her eyes widen at each name.

"Yes! And there was Fuuta and Bianchi! And that Lal woman!" She exclaimed. Tsuna nodded excitedly.

"I thought I was the only one!" He sighed in relief, and she laughed. Kyoko was happy. Ever since that morning, she thought that maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, but then she talked with her brother who had a dreamt something similar. There was more to it though. She wasn't sure if she should bring up the whole 'mafia' business, so she kept quiet... For now...

"Who else do you think had that similar dream last night?" She asked him. Tsuna hummed in thought.

"Well... If you dreamed that, then maybe Haru did too... And possibly the others too... I don't think Reborn did..." After he said that it looked like Kyoko remembered something.

"Who was that man with you? And why wasn't Ieyasu in that dream?" She asked him. He wasn't sure how to answer, so he took a look at his brother and tutor.

"I'm not sure why Ieyasu wasn't in it but... That man... He is Reborn..." Eyes turned to see a hand go up to lips.

"But wasn't Reborn a baby?" Tsuna grimaced.

"Well he's a man here. I don't wanna think about it for a while. Besides I think they're getting suspicious." Tsuna was getting a little afraid of what his brother and tutor would think.

"May I walk with you?" Kyoko suddenly asked. She realized what she said and a small blush formed on her face. Blinking, Tsuna nodded. Having that as a signal, the two went back to the others and became four.

"Hello. My name is Sasagawa Kyoko. You must be Reborn, Tsuna's tutor!" She bowed in greeting. Reborn nodded in return.

"So. Would you care to explain what you had to talk about." Ieyasu asked (not so) innocently. Tsuna had to repress a shiver since he knew he had done something his brother didn't like. That or it was Kyoko who had done something. Most likely both. Kyoko just gave his brother a smile.

"Tsu-kun?" Oh man. He was trying to get it out of him.

"A-ah. Sorry, but i-it's a secret." He laughed nervously, sweat dropping. They continued their way to the school. When they reached their destination Reborn disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Kyoko asked in concern. The twins just looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't really care." Ieyasu said then took his brother's hand. He shot a look at the popular girl and started to walk away.

"A-ah let's talk later o-okay, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna managed to ask. Her response was a reassuring 'yes'. The pace was quicken.

"Tsuna." Ieya-kun's voice sounded grave.

"H-hai?" Oh no. Please no.

"Just. Just don't hang out with her." That... Was surprisingly calm. Before Tsuna could reply, they arrived at their class.

* * *

Tsuna forgot what was being taught, and he didn't particularly cared. Now that he thought about it, he was taught all this, in his dream, and so far it was proven true. Since the beginning of class, he had tried his best to ignore the stares his classmates were giving him. They were thinking about that morning with Kyoko-chan and was glaring at him thinking 'how dare Dame-Tsuna talk with _the_ Kyoko-chan'. He could feel his brother's glare to all who was thinking ill of his twin.

 _'Yamamoto...'_ Tsuna thought sadly. Did he have the dream too? Maybe it would've been better if he was the only one who had that dream. He didn't want his friends to be dragged into the mafia...

"Tsunayoshi!" The teacher yelled. Tsuna jumped up.

"H-h-hai!" He stuttered out, face burning with embarrassment.

"Answer the question!" They demanded. Just when he was going to (once again) stutter out the (most likely wrong) answer, the door busted open.

"Sawada! Join the boxing club to the extreme!" It was Onii-San!

"W-what?!" He couldn't believe it.

"No." Ieyasu said. Oh, what a misguided child. He really thought that Ryohei was there for him. The older boy looked at Ieyasu, then to Tsuna.

"Oi, Sawada! Why are there two of you?" He (yelled) asked Tsuna.

"This is my twin brother, Ieyasu." He tried to explain as simple as he could (and that's as simple as it could get). Onii-San nodded than opened his mouth.

"I extremely don't get it!" Everyone faltered out of their seats. He walked up to Tsuna, grabbed his hands, and looked at him with fire in his eyes.

"Sawada! I know you said no in my dream last night, but you must join me! You're an extreme guy!"

"A-ah, but-" A chair toppled to the ground. Everyone turned their head to see the younger twin standing up. This wasn't good. Everyone knows that if anyone tries to get close to the older Sawada, (either by befriending him or by hurting him) the younger Sawada would give them hell. Right when Ieyasu opened his mouth someone busted into the room. (Just what was going on? Was it interrupt-the-Sawada-twins-day?) It was the demon Perfect, Hibari Kyouya. He eyed the class with a sharp coldness. Finally, they landed on the sky and overbearing sun.

"Herbivore. Small animal. My office. Now." Tsuna screamed, whipped his hands out of Ryohei's, and walked up to Hibari.

"H-hai Hibari-San." A tonfa hit his head which wasn't (surprisingly) hard.

"Quit acting so herbivoreus, small animal." Did Hibari just scolded Dame-Tsuna?

"Hai."

"Oi! Hibari! Sawada's going to join the boxing club! Not the DC!" With that, the three left the room. Unknowingly, a certain baseball star watched with an aching heart, and a confused mind. And a certain younger brother's feelings were in turmoil.

* * *

 **That's the end of that chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back~ Now, let's see what happens!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter four**_

Hibari Kyouya was _not_ in a good mood. He had waken up from a dream where he became a strong carnivore, and unfortunately there were numerous herbivores. He remembered that strong baby and the small animal the baby was tutoring. Anyways, when he woke up he felt the need to observe the small animal, to see if he was up to standards from his dream. But then that annoying loud herbivor came to him, demanding him to join the boxing club and if he had seen 'Sawada'.

"A-ano, Hibari-San?" And then there's this. The small animal wasn't acting like he did in the dream. This irritated the perfect to no end.

"Small animal. What happened." Hibari demanded. They were in his office, him in his desk, and the herbivores on the couch. The perfect would never admit it, but he was surprised by how easy it was to get the loud herbivore to be quiet.

"W-what do you mean?" Having said that, his mood darken even more.

"Dream." He simply stated. The small animal gasped.

"You had it to?!" He stood up.

"I had it, Onii-San had it, Kyoko-chan, and now Hibari-San." Tsuna muttered to himself. Maybe, just maybe...

"Are you implying that that stupid herbivore had it too?" Now Hibari was pissed off. If that damned herbivore tries anything he _will_ be bitten to death.

"What about octopus-head?!" It seemed that Ryohei had reached his quota of silence. Before Hibari could threaten the obnoxious herbivore, Tsuna spoke in a strong voice.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but so far us three, and Kyoko-chan, had this... Dream... If Reborn had it too, he isn't shown anything. And I was thinking that the dream might actually memories." The other occupants nodded (in Ryohei's case, pretending) in understanding.

"But this should be impossible. The only ones to get their other-selves' memories was Bakuran, and Yuni." Tsuna frowned.

"Until we find out how or why, I think the best thing to do is find any and all of the others who had that dream." Hibari smirked. This was the small animal he saw.

"Now. Your brother." Hibari (not really) hinted at. Just hearing the word 'brother' made the small animal deflate.

"Ieya-kun. He..." Tsuna frowned. Sighing, he rubbed his face, trying to explain to the guardians. The moment felt like an eternity to the young lion.

"Sawada?" Wow, even Onii-San picked up the atmosphere. With another sigh, he finally gave in.

"He's very protective of me. And he doesn't like it when people try to get close to me." Two eyes narrow.

"What do you mean?" Who knew Onii-San was that perspective? Tsuna's eyes shifted around, and he ran his hand though his hair.

"What I mean is that he's suspicious of people and thinks that just about everyone is out to get me." The strong skylark stood up and walked over to the small animal.

"Why." He demanded. Right when Tsuna's mouth open, he was interrupted (again) by the opening of the door.

"Tsuna! Are you okay?!" Of course, it was Ieyasu. The twin ran up to his brother, ignoring the other two occupants of the room, and hugged him.

"I-Ieya-kun! I'm fine I swear!" Tsuna tried to reassure his brother. (Really, Tsuna's been reassuring his brother for years.)

"Are you sure?" Ieyasu asked while pulling back. Putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, Tsuna nodded. That action alone made him relax. But, unfortunately, Ieya-kun turned his head to the sun and cloud, tensing at the sight of them.

"Sasagawa-San, Hibari-San. We will be leaving to our class now." The boy's words were as cold as dry ice. Knowing that that was their cue, both boys bowed in perfect synchronization. If one didn't know, they would have been confused on who was who. It was Tsuna's apologetic eyes that made his guardians know which twin he was. And then they had left, moving as if they were one person instead of two. Just watching the way they had move made the skylark angry for some reason. He just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Oi. Hibari." The stupid herbivore caught his attention. His voice and face was grim, something rare on him.

"This doesn't feel right. No. It extremely _isn't_ right. We need to help Tsuna." For once it seems that the stupid herbivore was right.

"Hn."

"Oh, and could you tell me who that other Sawada was to the extreme?" Whatever respect was gained was now lost for him.

"I'll bite you to death."

* * *

They were back into class, and everything was relatively normal. Well, except for the fact that everyone was staring at him _again_. Thank goodness it was almost lunch.

 **RING**

Hallelujah! Everyone got up to mingle and eat. One baseball player stood up and started his way to the elder twin, only to be intercepted by the younger one.

"Come on Tsuna! Let's eat up on the roof today!" He exclaimed. Tsuna nodded with a small smile and stood up. It was now or never.

"Would it be okay if I join you guys for lunch?" Yamamoto Takashi asked the twins with a smile. Everyone that was left in the room stilled, eyes wide, and mouths hanging open. No one asked to eat lunch with the twins. Tsuna quickly looked at his brother, seeing his face darken.

"Th-that would be n-nice, but um... Don't you want to eat with your friends, Yamamoto-San?" Tsuna was torn between having him say 'yes' and 'no'. Yamamoto-San scratched his head while his smile became a bit sheepish.

"I thought it would be a nice change. Besides, they can handle a day without me, ne?" He laughed, trying to ease the tension that was building in the air. Before Ieyasu could even say that he couldn't join, Tsuna said something that surprised everyone.

"Okay! I-I mean, yes. You can." It was Tsuna's turn to be sheepish. Yamamoto's smile became wide, and filled with happiness.

"Sweet! Let me grab my lunch!" He had turned to go back to his seat. Someone gabbed the tuna fish's hand, and started to whisper in his ear.

"Tsuna, why did you let him join us?" Ieyasu both hurt and angry at his brother. Tsuna turned his head and brown eyes met with brown eyes.

"Please, Ieyasu. Just. Please let us have lunch with one more person. It can be just this once, and then we're done. We'll go back to having it to the two of us. Please." Tsuna pleaded to him. Sighing with resign, Ieyasu nodded.

"Fine, but just this once." Tsuna gave him a small, but joyful smile.

"Thank you."

"Ah! Got it! Are you ready to go guys?" Yamamoto asked, coming back with bento in hand. The twins turned to him and nodded in sync both with different expressions. One with a smile, one with a scowl.

 _"Let's go."_ Every person, save two, shivered at the sound of two voices melding into one.

* * *

 **Just to let you know Reborn was watching and listening to what was going on at the end of the chapter so he didn't shiver (he found it amusing), and Yamamoto just thought it was cool.**


	5. Note!

**For those who have been following this story and have been waiting for an update, I am sorry to inform you that I will not continue this. That is right. No you're not reading this note wrong. It's just I haven't found any motivation to continue this or any other plot. But here's what I'll do. I'll keep this here and if someone wants to adopt this they can. They can do whatever their little heart desires. Who knows, it might be better than what I was aiming for AND paints the situation more than what I could ever do.**

 **Once again, I am deeply sorry for this turn of events. I hope you have a nice day.**

 **Edit: Know what? I just reread what I had written and I kinda want to continue. But I don't have the motivation and I kinda forgot the plot somewhat. If anything I feel like I should rewrite it. Who knows? Certainly not me.**


End file.
